Flappy Bob's Journal
by IAmTheMax
Summary: This is just a few entries from the journal of Flappy Bob, a character whose deep and complex issues are hardly addressed in the movie. Rated for some minor language.


_A/N _

_This is just a few entries from thejournal of Flappy Bob, a character whose deep and complex issues are hardly addressed in the movie. Major ooc-ness, since Nick characters don't normally get angtsy and introspective. Flappy tends to curse a little when he gets angry, so don't read if that'll offend you. _

**June 24**

Dear Journal:

It's finally done! At five o'clock today, the final papers were signed, and the new Camp Learnatorium is finally finished! After over ten years, the final stage of my dream is a reality. Of course I'll keep the old learnatorium open as well, but only after summer ends. Once my plan is complete, all the kids in town will be in the camp anyway!

**June 26**

Dear Journal:

Well, the town just ate up my musical presentation today. I must remember to thank Gary and Betty for writing the music. Those two kids could really have a career in show biz if they ever quit this whole thing.

Now why did I write that? Why would anybody prefer show business to our noble mission?

Perhaps I just need some sleep.

**June 28**

Dear Journal:

This is…unthinkable… I have no idea how this happened. It's like…I can't think straight. I know there's something wrong with kids ruling the world, but any time I try to process the information, my mind just goes hazy.

Supplement:

Well, today's just one big fun-fest. Betty threatened to sue Gary for harassment, but I convinced her he was, after all, just a wimpy man-child, and there was nothing sexual about his conduct. God, could this get any worse?

**June 29**

Dear Journal:

It I

No but

Can't write now. Tomorrow

**June 30**

Dear Journal:

They tore it down. I don't know how. Some bulldozers…Kids…Oh God. They destroyed it. I sat there for hours, just rummaging through the rubble, looking for…I don't know…

That tick acted up as well. As usual, I did something clowny without any means of stopping myself. I've talked to the best therapists I could afford, and they say there's nothing wrong with me, but could I please do that one trick for them again? Bullshit! Nothing wrong? For God's sake of course something's wrong with me! While sitting in the rubble of my life's dream and effort, I suddenly started to juggle some bricks! It was horrible. I kept it up for a whole minute, sobbing the whole time.

**July 1**

Dear Journal:

I don't know where to begin. I went to see President Turner today at the white tree house. I keep telling myself there's something wrong with that, but it's like there's a little voice telling me to accept it. I had drafted a lawsuit about the demolition of the camp, but when I got there he just laughed and mocked me. It was all I could do not to cry when he showed the rubble so casually on the monitors. And as usual, with all my self-control focused on staying strong, I started performing. Little bike, balloon animals, a flaming ring! It was so humiliating. And then…I'm still not quite sure who they are. These two little people came in when I wasn't looking. And I knew I was losing my mind because I saw them floating! They said that it was because they were rich enough to afford not to walk. It makes more sense than half the stuff in my life now, so I just accepted it.

Then, and I still feel uncomfortable with this, they showed a SLIDE SHOW of how they had been taking care of me from afar for my whole life! I honestly don't know what to think. They took me from that rocket (!) to an orphanage, and they helped me get a jump start on learning, which was obviously the root of my love of math and business. I mean, sure I'm thankful, but this is like…manipulation! They've been controlling my whole life! Then…I saw that other scene. If it weren't for their help, Cindy would never have gone out with me.

Cindy…but the way these guys think…they got rid of my old car…my clown face…I mean sure I'd have done it myself eventually, but Cindy was a real partier. These guys seem to have my best interests in mind, but…I'd always thought there was something strange about the way she broke up with me, like she was being forced. I have to go think about this.

**July 2**

Dear Journal:

I wondered for a bit if I shouldn't have signed the contract with the floating fags, but then I saw what they did! Somehow, and I have no idea what they must do to have this kind of money, they transformed the world! I figured they were exxagerating, but then I saw it myself! Everyone in Learnatorium uniforms, everything made to look like my Learnatorium... It's so beautiful.

Coming soon...the dramatic conclusion of School's Out, told from Flappy's POV

Tell me what you think. It's the only way I'll learn. 


End file.
